emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7101 (9th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Andy sits weeping, cradling Katie's body before calling Victoria at the wedding reception with the news. Victoria gets Robert to drive her up to Wylie's Farm. Jai gets tired of Priya's meddling with Archie and tells her he won't need her help at the factory anymore. Aaron begins self-harming as the news about Katie steadily filters back to the wedding guests. Sam informs Belle of the news. Robert and Victoria support Andy as Katie's body is removed from the farm. Andy asks if he can stay at Home Farm. Chas calls Aaron and tells him Katie is dead. Chrissie struggles as Robert brings Andy back to Home Farm and leaves him with her. Chas feels guilty over her argument with Katie. Aaron finds it hard to contain his own guilt and lies that he's going to break the news to Debbie and the kids. Robert tells Chrissie that Katie fell through the floor and broke her neck due to structural damage. He asks her to keep quiet over them pulling the sale saying Andy and Katie were arguing over it. Chrissie questions whether Andy could have killed her. Robert is sickened by the question. Priya complains to Rakesh about being discarded by Jai. He advises her to make herself indispensable to him. Val and Doug offer to help at the pub in Chas and Diane's absence. Leyla and Vanessa pull together in their grief. Priya decides to become Jai's business partner. The villagers gather at a candlelight service at the church in Katie's memory. Chas finds out that Aaron lied about going to see Debbie. Belle is unable to cry for Katie and expresses that she's sick of being unable to feel anything. Chrissie defends Andy to the police when they question him on his argument with Katie prior to her disappearing, pointing out that they'd all argued with her recently. Chas deals with her grief by getting drunk and ranting at Aaron over Robert. Aaron breaks down, blaming himself for the situation. Robert supports Andy as he panics that the police will think he killed Katie and finds himself affected by Andy's grief. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *CID Officer - Rachel Toomes Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Wylie's Farm - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Notes *Final appearance of Sammy Winward as Katie Sugden. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the wedding guests remain in shock over the day's events, one resident's betrayal changes the life of another; and Zak and Lisa worry about how the news will affect Belle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,340,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Rakesh Kotecha: "If you've got any sense, you'll stay away from the subject of family or Archie, make yourself indispensable at work, that's what Jai responds to. And if that doesn't work... grass him up to your mother." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes